1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to ski trails and, more particularly, to a process for extending the period during which sloping terrains can be utilized for skiing and ski trails produced by such process.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Winter sporting events such as skiing must normally be scheduled conditionally dependent upon the weather in that a sufficient snow fall may be required in order for the ski trails to have an adequate layer or base of snow for skiing. If the snow covering a sloping terrain used for skiing is insufficient, rough spots in the ground as well as leaves, sticks, rocks and other protrusions will extend above the upper most surface of the snow thereby presenting hazardous conditions for the skiers. Furthermore, with a light snow fall stretches or large areas of terrain including ground, grass and/or rocks will provide even more sever hazards to the skiers. Of course, with a light snow fall and the attendent hazards mentioned above, the risks of falls are greatly increased and the severity of injuries sustained from such falls is also increased. Furthermore, the sliding movement over rigid surfaces such as bare ground or grass and obstacles such as rocks, sticks and leaves is detrimental to skis and tends to scar and gouge the sliding surfaces of the skis.
In order to overcome the problems concomitant with lack of sufficient snow for skiing, it has been proposed to cover the trail with artificial snow; however, this solution is extremely expensive in that machines for producing artificial snow are quite costly. Another solution proposed to overcome the problems of a lack of snow is the use of artificial ski trails made of synthetic materials having extremely good sliding qualities and resistance to wear; however, the use of such artificial trails does not provide the same sensation and effects as skiing on snow and are not well accepted by skiers. Another disadvantage of the use of artificial ski trails is that injuries from falls are more sever since sliding on the synthetic material causes skin burns and has a tendency to tear apparel worn by the skier; and, additionally, artificial ski trails are not aesthetically pleasing and appear out of place at a winter sports locale.